A disposable diaper for pet to be used for pet, such as dog and cat has been known to the inventors. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches feces and urine of pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned between bases of hind legs when being worn.
Some of pets (for example miniature dachshund having short legs and a long abdomen) have the urethral opening further toward the front than a position between bases of hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening further toward the front than female dogs.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is to be used in a state of being wrapped around a pet's waist is known to the inventors. Such an absorbent article for pet includes an absorbent core, a liquid permeable top sheet disposed on a first face of the absorbent core, and a liquid impermeable back surface layer disposed on a second face of the absorbent core, and is configured in a rectangular shape, in which three-dimensional gathers are provided on two sides in the longitudinal direction.
Upon putting on the absorbent article for pet described above, the upright part of the gather positioned on the back side of the pet's body is brought into contact with a base of the pet's sex organ (urinary organ). The gather is thus positioned behind the pet's urinary organ, to thereby prevent leakage of urine.
However, the inventor(s) has recognized that in the absorbent article for pet described above, in case the upright part of the gather positioned on the back side of the pet's body is configured to be shorter, the gather is easy to incline inward (i.e., forward) during putting the absorbent article for pet on the pet. If the gather inclines inward, the gather no longer can cover the back side of the pet's urinary organ, and urine may leak. In addition, since the absorbent article for pet is put on in a state in which the gather with the shorter upright part is in contact with the base of the pet's sex organ, an intense stress is applied to the base of the sex organ and the pet may be physically stressed.